Ignis
by Seiffer
Summary: Frau, dan sang malaikat kecil yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya. Ficlets, FrauxTeito. Frau-centric.
1. I

****07-Ghost © ******** Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino  
>Pairing: <strong>**Implied FrauxTeito

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ignis<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Tuhannya sudah mati.

Bagi Frau, itulah kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

Dia, seorang uskup yang terhormat, identik dengan kesucian dan menjadi panutan semua orang, berani beranggapan bahwa eksistensi maha tinggi itu telah tiada?

Sungguh sebuah lelucon yang buruk.

Namun inilah hidupnya, dan dihadapkan dengan luapan substansi kehidupan yang ia persembahkan selama jantungnya masih berdetak, semua omong kosong bebasis doktrin dogmatis itu membuat segalanya terdengar begitu banal. Klise. Tak berarti.

Seperti perjalanan hidupnya. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, ia selalu kembali ke titik yang sama. Bukan awal, bukan juga akhir.

Takdir?

Ah, ya. Takdir. Begitu mereka____—____manusia____—____menyebutnya.

Sebuah spekulasi transendental yang begitu dibenci Frau. Lingkaran permainan makrokosmos yang terus menjerat, tanpa ampun menarik dirinya keluar dari siklus kehidupan linier. Apalah artinya tautan takdir? Bagaimana pun juga, manusia yang menentukan jalannya sendiri. Takdir hanyalah seutas benang tipis imajiner, tempat manusia terus bertahan dari keputusasaan dan kekecewaan tanpa dasar.

_Hei, Frau... bukankah justru kau yang tidak bisa lepas dari takdir? Manusia bisa berusaha, tapi kau? _

_Demi Tuhan, makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?_

_Terlalu banyak kau melahap jiwa-jiwa yang sumbang, kau berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kau kenali lagi. Kau tersesat di dalamnya, sebuah labirin kelam yang dikonstruksi tanpa jalan keluar. Kau tersesat begitu jauh dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi._

Perkaranya bukan lagi eksistensi atau manifestasi._  
><em>

Jiwanya telah lama pergi, namun ia masih di sini. Terus terseret pusaran kematian, tanpa punya pilihan selain terus mengikuti arus, menuju dunia tanpa terang. Di sanalah ia menenggelamkan diri. Menyeka air mata, meneteskan darah dalam kesendirian. Dalam belenggu ia terus menunggu.

Menunggu dan menunggu. Di balik kungkungan tembok tinggi ini, waktunya terhenti.

Sampai akhirnya takdir yang begitu dibencinya mempertemukan dirinya dengan seberkas cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Menumpulkan inderanya, mengacaukan perasaannya. Perwujudan malaikat kecil yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya.

_Teito Klein._

Anugerah dari Tuhan untuk Frau.

Teito, yang begitu nyata.

Teito yang tanpa ragu berlari kesisinya, tanpa ragu meneriakkan namanya, tanpa ragu____—____

_"Setidaknya, Frau... dalam duniaku, kau hidup."_

____—____meraih tangannya. Lalu menggenggamnya, erat. Begitu erat sampai-sampai rasa sakit itu menghancurkannya dari dalam namun Frau menemukan dirinya tidak dapat melepaskan tangan mungilnya.

_Teito._

_Teito._

_Teito.  
><em>

Entah berapa kali Frau memanggil namanya, seperti sebuah mantera untuk mengenyahkan segala kegelapan dari dalam dirinya karena mungkin, mungkin dan mungkin____—____dan Frau pun terus berharap____—____di dunia ini, masih ada secercah harapan untuknya. Karena mungkin, suatu hari ketika warna-warna itu mulai meninggalkan Frau, ia masih bisa____—____setidaknya sekali lagi sebelum dirinya lenyap sepenuhnya____—____kembali melihat senyuman indah yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya. Untuknya seorang.

Ia terus memohon.

Tuhannya sudah mati.

Namun Frau tidak pernah berhenti berdoa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Osh. Dear author-reader fandom 07-Ghost, perkenalkan, saya Sei. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Fic ini rencananya akan saya jadikan kumpulan ficlets FrauxTeito, sekaligus fic perdana untuk fandom 07-Ghost. Temanya berbeda-beda, tidak selalu seperti ini (mungkin akan lebih banyak fluff :D) Yah, tergantung ide yang tiba-tiba datang saja.

Anyway, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca. Bersediakah untuk me-review dan memberikan kritik atau saran?

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	2. II

****07-Ghost © ******** Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino  
>Warning: <strong>**Fluff PWP / Mild Boys Love  
><strong><strong>Pairing: <strong>**FrauxTeito  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T

**Post chapter 61 - Velneza Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>Ignis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"Frau, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini Frau urung menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari Teito untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada malam itu. Sebesar apa pun rasa bersalahnya, Frau merasa kalau Teito telah bersikap berlebihan. Ia tahu, hanya beberapa jam lalu ia telah membuat repot Teito dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang membeku, karena itu ia paham betul kecemasan yang melanda pria yang lebih muda. Ditambah insiden terakhir dengan Velne? Sungguh, Frau bisa mengerti.

Namun tetap saja...

Kedua matanya lalu bergerak ke bawah, melirik tangan mungil yang melingkar erat di sekeliling torso-nya. Sementara wajah si pemilik tangan tidak memberikan jarak beberapa mili pun untuk dihitung dari punggung Frau, memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuhnya. Frau tidak percaya dengan kenekatan Teito. Padahal baru saja Frau menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Teito, kalau selama ini ia berusaha mati-matian menekan hasrat tak tertahankan untuk memangsa jiwanya.

Lalu beberapa jam kemudian, di sinilah Teito berada, begitu dekat dengannya.

"Pergi sana ke tempat tidurmu sendiri, sempit tahu..." Sang pemilik sabit Verloren akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak mau."

"Dasar bocah."

"Ha—Habisnya, Frau..."

Kali ini penggemar majalah erotik itu berdecak kesal. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan Teito di sampingnya, namun perasaan aman dan nyaman yang ditimbulkan kontak kecil itu membuatnya gelisah. 'Dasar keras kepala.' Ia berkata dalam hati, 'Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Bocah Sialan.'

Tanpa peringatan, Frau membalikkan tubuh ke arah sebaliknya, sehingga wajahnya bertatapan begitu dekat dengan wajah Teito. Sang pewaris kerajaan Raggs sontak terkesiap, sedikit tidak siap dihadapkan dengan intensitas pandangan mata beriris sedalam biru lautan.

"F—Frau!"

"Berisik, bocah..." Frau bergumam, menutup kedua kelopak matanya, "Berhenti berbicara dan tidurlah. Ini sudah larut."

"Ta—Tapi kau terlalu dekat!" Teito, dalam segala kecanggungannya sempat bersyukur bahwa rona kemerahan yang mulai menjalar di pipinya tersamarkan oleh ketemaraman kamar tempat mereka berada.

"Cih... kalau tidak suka ya pindah saja. Kan kau sendiri yang bersikeras berbagi denganku."

Teito menggerutu, namun dorongan dari dalam dirinya sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia sebaiknya menurut. Lagipula, matanya sudah terasa berat, dan semakin berat. Tanpa ia sadari—karena sejak tadi perhatiannya terfokus pada Frau—ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Teito mulai merasakan kelelahan luar biasa yang tiba-tiba melanda akibat tekanan dari permasalahan yang seakan-akan tidak pernah berhenti mengikuti mereka.

Tak lama, Teito pun tertidur.

Mendengar konsistensi dalam siklus pernafasan orang yang tidur di sebelahnya, perlahan Frau kembali membuka matanya. Dua manik safir kembali berpendar dalam kegelapan, tak pernah meninggalkan wajah manis yang terlelap dalam kedamaian. Sang dewa kematian menemukan dirinya tersihir oleh lukisan hidup yang begitu indah. Memori yang—selamanya—tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Seandainya, saat ini ia tidak terbangun kembali dari tidurnya pun, ia tidak akan keberatan. Begitu pikir Frau.

Detik demi detik terlewati.

Ketika akhirnya Frau terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya, tangan kecil yang sama kembali terulur ke arahnya, meraih tangan yang lebih besar dan menyelimutinya dengan keberadaannya.

Malam itu, keduanya bermimpi.

Mimpi yang tak akan bisa kembali dalam memori Frau maupun Teito, seberapa pun keras usaha mereka untuk mengingatnya. Namun perasaan yang ditinggalkan begitu hangat, bertahan sampai fajar merekah, membawa mereka ke hari yang baru.  
><strong><em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nggak sabar nunggu manga-nya lanjut T_T Thanks a lot for reading!


	3. III

**07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino  
>Warning: <strong>Mild Boys Love  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Slight FrauxTeito  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T

* * *

><p><strong>Ignis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Darimanapun dan dari ketinggian setinggi apapun Frau terjatuh, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Ya, Frau selalu membenci sensasi yang ia rasakan di setiap detik, setiap inchi tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan bumi tempatnya berpijak. Saat ketika ia kehilangan kontrol terhadap momentum yang menariknya.

Nafas yang terhenti.

Waktu yang terus mengalir.

Teriakan angin yang menerpa telinganya.

Frau selalu takut dengan apa yang menunggunya ketika pada akhirnya ia membuka kedua mata dan kembali menguasai kesadarannya.

* * *

><p><strong>a.<br>**

* * *

><p>Frau masih bisa mengingatnya dengan cukup jelas, walaupun tidak begitu detail<em><em><em><em>—<em>___namun cukup untuk membuat rangkaian mesin dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang beroperasi dengan normal sampai ia selesai menghisap rokoknya yang kelima____—____akhir Perang _Raggs_ yang membawa tragedi di awal masa remajanya.

Ia bisa mengingat tangannya sendiri_, _yang masih terbilang mungil saat itu, berusaha menggapai untuk terus bertahan dan teriakan frustasi yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika (mereka membuat) Frau terjatuh dari kapal udara kecil yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ia sebut sebagai "rumah".

_"Kapal perang militer semakin mendekat, bocah!"_

_"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol di sini!"_

Mereka lalu berteriak berulang kali pada Frau, bahwa mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan inilah alternatif terbaik untuk tindakan yang harus mereka ambil. Frau beranggapan bahwa semuanya adalah omong kosong dan ia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyampaikan keinginannya sendiri kepada rekan-rekannya.

_"—akan kembali untukmu!"_

Frau memicingkan mata. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ini pasti adalah salah satu kegilaan dalam menyambut akhir dunia karena ia seolah-olah bisa mendengar untuk sekali saja, dalam hidupnya, rekannya yang notabene adalah seorang bajak udara dengan tingkat kelakuan (mungkin) hanya se-level di atas simpanse mengatakan sesuatu yang terbilang sentimental. Di tengah-tengah rasa sakit dari berbagai cedera di sekujur tubuhnya, di balik keputusasaan dan suara bising yang menderu di udara, Frau melihat sekelebat harapan.

Setidaknya, untuk beberapa detik.

Sebelum cahaya terang itu menembus badan kapal tempat teman-temannya berada. Disusul sebuah ledakan yang membutakan mata dan membuat telinganya berdenging.

Frau kehilangan kesadaran dan keluarganya di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Ketika ia tersadar, seorang uskup berfitur gelap menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cemas. Ia bertanya apakah Frau baik-baik saja dan Frau menjawab dengan melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras ke kepala sang uskup, membuat pria yang lebih tua lengah untuk beberapa saat (namun ia berhasil menghindar sayangnya).

Dan ketika Frau berusaha lari, _Zaiphon_ milik _Father_ Bastien_—_begitu kemudian ia mengetahui namanya_—_menghentikannya. Logika Frau berfungsi dengan seharusnya ketika ia kembali dihadapkan oleh kenyataan dan pilihan hidupnya saat itu.

Saat itu, janji akan makanan hangat, tempat tinggal sementara dan Hukum _Sanctuaria_ terdengar sebagai tawaran yang cukup bagus.

Namun yang kemudian dihadapinya adalah mimpi buruk berkepanjangan bagi setiap remaja laki-laki yang sehat.

Pelajaran mengenai dogma dan doa-doa membosankan yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah ia panjatkan seumur hidupnya. Berapa kali ia harus mengatakan kepada Uskup Cerewet itu kalau ia tidak bersedia untuk berbagi kepercayaan yang sama terhadap "Tuhan"? Semua yang terjadi adalah konsekuensi dari perbuatan manusia, tidak lebih.

Mengetahui hal itu dari awal, apa Kakek Sialan ini benar-benar berpendapat bahwa dirinya adalah kandidat kuat untuk menjadi seorang pemuka agama? Menjadi penerusnya?

Sungguh menggelikan.

_(Yah, setidaknya, ia mengizinkan Frau untuk bermain dengan Baculus dan Zaiphon.) _

Frau terus tertawa dalam hati.

Namun, sesekali, ia berhenti. Memejamkan matanya dan diam-diam memohon kepada sang entitas tertinggi.

Sesekali, Frau membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dalam harapan.

Seperti saat ia menemukan gemuruh dalam dadanya setelah mendengar lantunan doa syahdu diiringi nada-nada minor dari organ gereja.

Seperti saat ia merasakan sedikit kebebasan setelah membersihkan simbol _Korr_ dari tubuh seorang ibu muda dan mata besar berkaca-kaca milik sang anak menatapnya dengan penuh haru, mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Seperti saat _Father_ Bastien duduk disebelahnya, mendaratkan tangannya yang lembut di atas kepala Frau dan berkata bahwa ia akan terus berada di sisinya.

* * *

><p><strong>b.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Father Bastien adalah seorang Warsfeil.)<em>

Di penjara bawah tanah yang membeku, temperatur tubuh Frau menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

_(Father Bastien membunuh semua kriminal pencari suaka di Order dengan berdarah dingin.)_

_Zehel_ menggelitik kesadaran Frau. Sabit _Verloren_ menggeliat, membuat panas membara di tangan kanannya menjadi tak tertahankan.

_(Father Bastien adalah seorang pendosa dan sudah menjadi tugas Zehel untuk mengirimkan jiwa kotornya ke alam sana.)_

Sesungguhnya, Frau hanya ingin suara-suara itu meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya sendiri.

_(Father Bastien ingin menemui Frau, sekali lagi, sebelum ia pergi untuk menebus semua perbuatannya.)  
><em>

Frau menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan _Zehel_ bebas.

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_"Tindakan tanpa belas kasihan bukanlah keadilan. Manusia yang tak mampu memaafkan sama halnya dengan kegelapan."*  
><em>

_Zehel_ lalu berkata kepada sang uskup yang ternoda oleh _Wars_ bahwa prinsip keadilannya itu _salah_. Tepat sebelum ia memeluk tubuh _Father_-nya yang mendingin karena terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kegelapan, membantunya melangkah menuju kehidupan berikutnya.

_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Father. Sampai Akhir."_

.

.

.

_Seberkas cahaya yang menunjukkan dirinya kembali di tengah kegelapan tanpa jalan keluar ini, bukanlah karena untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menyaksikan sosok "Dewa" secara langsung._

_Tetapi karena aku mendengar suara anakku tercinta.*  
><em>

_.  
><em>

.

.

Frau terbangun oleh gema tawa riang anak-anak dan kicauan merdu burung-burung gereja.

Senyum Labrador dan sarkasme Castor membantunya melewati prosesi pemakaman yang seakan tidak pernah usai. Hari itu, Frau hampir saja kembali kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, namun kali ini ia merengkuh erat Teito Klein dan membiarkan Hyuuga pergi membawa _Michael's Eye_. Frau akan membuat pertukaran itu kapan saja. Sudah tentu, Frau akan memilih Teito di atas sang senjata pemusnah masal dengan kesadaran menyebalkan.

"Jangan seenaknya membuang hidupmu sebelum kau meraih kembali apa telah kau lepas, Bocah Sialan."

Frau mempelajari salah satu arti hidupnya dari sebuah tragedi. Teito tidak perlu melalui sandiwara buruk yang sama.

.

.

.

Malam tiba untuk menjemput sebuah _requiem _dari kerajaan yang hilang, punggung kecil hangat yang senantiasa menopangnya, serta tetesan air mata tulus Teito yang membuai jiwa Frau, larut dalam kedamaian.

.

.

.

_Tanpa ragu, ia menutup kedua matanya._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>[*] 07 Ghost Vol 3 Kapitel 16<p>

**Note:** (I'm still swooning over Frau when he unmasked himself to Teito at the Masquarade assdfdgfhjfjkl;)


End file.
